Convicts
by Alice O'delle
Summary: When two college girls got up one morning neither has anticipated being arrested and accused of intergalaxial communications hacking...
1. Chapter 1 Off to a Rough Start

Hey everyone! Thanks to all who have decided to read this story! This is sort of my debut fanfiction and I'm always open to help and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'd love to get reviews! Please be nice though :)

This story is post Revenge of the Fallen movie. I know this is pretty short for a first chapter but bear with me as there will be plenty more to come!

I own none of the characters other than Amy, Hannah and the unnamed step-father. Those are mine :)

* * *

><p>"Hannah! Get up! We're supposed to be leaving for your first day at college and you're still in bed!" A tall, elderly man fumed from her doorway. A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes sat up and glanced blearily at her alarm clock. The screen was black.<p>

"Crap! My batteries died!" She shrieked, throwing the blankets off and snatching her clothes off the back of her desk chair.

"You have ten minutes. Hurry up!" He sighed, closing the door behind him with a snap. The teen glared at the place her step-father previously stood.

"Every day this past summer he's hauled my ass outta bed at an ungodly hour. But the one day I actually need him to be a prick he lets me sleep!" She groaned, stripping off her pajamas and dressing at record speed.

"I can't believe after four years of high school you can't get yourself up on time!" The old man snapped as Hannah threw her bag in the back seat, chocolate pop tart in her mouth.

"I told you my battery in my alarm clock died! It's not my fault!" She snapped back, sliding into the front passenger seat.

"And maybe if you hadn't stayed up so late last night with your stupid online friends you might have woken up at a decent hour!" He countered.

"Amy isn't some online friend! We were best friends for three years before she moved to Florida! Forgive me for staying in contact with a person I care about!" the teen snarled, slamming her door.

"Do not talk to me that way! I could just let you walk!" her step-father yelled, angrily turning the key in the ignition. The engine turned over and died.

"Great! Just great! We'll take the truck." He sighed, hauling himself up and making his way to their green Ford F150 but not before planting a kick at the hood of the Saturn.

"Piece of crap…" He muttered, as they both got into the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"-Optimus. I've located the source of the virus.-"  
>"-Good job Ironhide. You know what to do.-"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 WTF Happened to My Truck!

Yay chapter 2! Thanks to my sibling in obsession OrianPrime92 for helping to feed into my project and get me off to a good start! Love you!

All characters from the story I do not own other than Amy and Hannah.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Great way to start college… First I'm late to my first class and get to have everyone stare at me as I burst in looking like I just rolled out of bed, which I had, then I got lost and I left my lunch somewhere! God, I'm glad today is over!" Hannah moaned, running a hand through her messy hair as she talked into her cell phone.<p>

"Aw I'm sorry. Well at least tomorrow you'll be sure to have batteries!" The voice on the other end chuckled.

"Amy! It's not funny! You're older! You should be offering sage words of advice!" The harried teen huffed.

"Okay, okay, relax! I've been there, done that remember? But I can't tell you anything to help really." Her friend replied, still giggling.

"Gee thanks. Now I gotta wait for dad to come get me and listen to him bitch more at me about how irresponsible I am." Hannah whined, heaving her bag on one shoulder and glancing around the parking lot.

"Poor Hime." Amy teased, using her old nickname for her friend.

"Shut up Zaku… I see the truck. Gotta go before the old geezer blows a gasket." The younger girl muttered.

"Kay. Talk to you tonight? I don't have a ton of homework so we can AIM for a bit." Amy asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me. Talk to you then." Hannah answered, hanging up her phone and shoving it in her pocket. The tall girl made her way to the vehicle which was parked under the trees that lined the lot, ducking branches.

"Dammit I hate being to friggin' tall!" She grumbled as yet another branch smacked her in the face while she reached for the handle to open the heavy, dented door of the vehicle. As she buckled her seat belt the truck reversed and started pulling out onto the highway.

"Well, today was just fantastic. Thanks for asking." She sighed moodily after several minutes of silence. Her step-father didn't answer.

"Helloooo? You spacing-out old man?" Hannah asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink.

"Oh come on! I know I woke up late but the whole silent treatment thing is immature even for you!" She snapped, swiping at his arm. Her hand went right through the place where the aged and flannel-covered arm should have been. Hannah's eyes went wide as she drew back.

"What the hell? What's going on?" She squeaked, clutching her bag to her chest.

"DragonflyPrime93. You are being taken into custody in accordance with Cybertronian law." A voice crackled over the radio.

"What? Why? What have I done!" Hannah shrieked, yanking on the door handle, willing it to open.

"For hacking into a secure government and Cybertronian communication link. You and your accomplice will both be detained and interrogated at our main base." The voice continued.

"Wait…. Cybertronian? Like from the Transformers movies? I'm dreaming or this is a really elaborate and stupid prank being played on me!" The girl snorted.

"This is no prank. This is a matter of utmost seriousness. You have commited a crime that has compromised not only the security of your government but of the whole planet's well-being." The radio snapped.

"Transformers don't exist! It's just a bunch of actors, props and computer graphics for geeky people like me and my friends to spend money to go see." She said matter-of-factly.

"Don't believe me eh? Well I'll just show you how wrong you are." The voice chuckled darkly before Hannah was ejected in the air and snatched by a giant metallic hand. Gasping for breath the human looked up at the giant robot looming above her.

"No way…. No goddamned fucking way…" She whispered, her hand reaching for her cell phone.

"Don't bother little human female. Just being around me renders those things useless. Blocks the signal." He huffed, rolling what could only be eyes. Optics. Hannah remembered suddenly from all the evenings of RP story writing with Amy.

"Oh…. My….. God… .. This is the best day of my life! I mean I'd always wished you guy were real but I never thought you would be, let alone I would meet one! Do you guys really use energon? What exactly is that anyway? Do you need stuff like gasoline and anit-freeze too? Do you guys really mate with mech on mech? Or is that just stuff humans made up?" Hannah asked all in a rush, her eyes gleaming as she studied the robot in fascination.

"Enough!" He roared, transforming back into her truck with her inside as he tore off back down the road.


	3. Chapter 3 Abduction

Yay! Chapter 3! This one is longer than the other two thankfully. I had waaaay too much fun writing as Dino and my step-dad kept staring at me like I was crazy because I would burst out laughing while I was typing. It's what happens when you imagine an obnoxiously fake Italian accent in your head XD

Agin, I don't own any of the transformers characters. And because my friend whom I based Amy off of insisted on this, Amy partially belongs to her, OrianPrime92. Hannah and every other random human character belong to me. Please review!

* * *

><p>"You do realize the more of my questions you answer the less I'll keep bugging you." She sighed after having ridden along for several hours in silence. No reply.<p>

"Can't I even know where you are taking me? It's not like I can go blab it to the press or the Soviet Union or anything. You cancel out cell phones." The agitated girl huffed. Propping her feet on the dash board.

"Feet down. Now." The voice crackled suddenly, making his passenger jump.

"Tell me where we're going and then talk to me for a bit for christ's sake! I'm dying of boredom and I wanna know what the fuck is gonna happen to me! And another thing, technically you are _my _truck so I can put my feet wherever I want to!" She snapped back.

"I am not your vehicle. I am merely borrowing it's appearance in order to obtain you. I'll glady switch back to my real form if it will keep your dirty shoes off me." He growled.

"Go for it. Until you do I'll keep my feet right where they are thanks." She said, settling back in the seat. No sooner were the words out of her mouth then suddenly her truck was much larger than it once had been and had a back seat.

"Holy shit! You are one damn sexy truck Ironhide!" Hannah shrieked in delight, running a hand over the black leather where the stained blue upholstery used to be and stared out the now dark-tinted windows. She spotted the insignia stating that he was a GMC Topkick C4500 on the front side panel above the wheel well.

"As I take it, most females don't know much about vehicles in general but I accept your comment. Regardless of your flattery, you're gonna get nowhere with it." He said, a touch of humor finally finding its way into his voice.

"Excuuuuse me? I may be a girl but I know a good truck model when I see one! I also know how to hotwire one complements of my boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

"You are really racking up the felonies here human." Ironhide growled.

"First of all I haven't stolen any cars. My boyfriend lost his keys and we needed to get home, so he taught me how to hotwire his car." She said, shrugging as she stretched out her long legs.

"Very likely story…" He mumbled. The girl rolled her eyes.

"And second of all my name isn't 'Human'. It's 'Hannah.' Show at least enough courteously to call me by the name my momma gave me." She continued, frowning at the radio.

"Fine. Hannah would you be so kind as to shut up until we get to the base?" The Autobot snapped.

"Tell me where the base is, let me turn on the radio, and let me unbuckle my seat belt so I can lay in the back and sleep. Then I'll shut up." She said smugly. The radio was silent for a moment or two.

"We are headed for Mission City in Nevada. And we keep it on a station of_ my_ choosing" He said before unlocking the seat belt. Hannah clambered into the large back seat and laid out on the leather, bookbag being used as an impromptu pillow and waited patiently as Ironhide flipped through the channels. He finally stopped on a rock channel where "White Rabbit" by Egypt Central was currently playing. Hannah smiled to herself as she listened to her favorite song.

"Best day of my life." She chuckled.

"Seriously Kelly? You gotta drag me along with you to K Mart just to pick up _your_ prescription?" Amy huffed from the back seat of a beat-up foreign car. The older blonde girl glared back at her sister in the rear-view mirror.

"It won't kill you to go to the store with me Amy! Especially since you hate driving so much. You should be glad I'm taking you everywhere this weekend." She snapped back from the driver's seat.

"The only reason we even have this piece of shit on wheels is 'cause I'm paying for half the rental fee!" Amy argued.

"Well you're here now so why don't you just suck it up and stop bitching?" The older sibling yelled as they pulled into the parking lot of the department store.

"And no you can't stay in the car because it's too hot and you aren't gonna just sit there and burn gas with the AC running for half an hour." Kelly said as she got out of her door. The younger girl rolled her eyes and got out. As the two walked away from their rental a red Ferrari pulled up next to it.

"-This is Dino reporting in-"

"-What is your status?-"

"-Target spotted. Disguising and preparing for retrieval-"

"-Proceed-"

About fifteen minutes later Amy came walking out of the store and back to their car.

"I coulda sworn this was a couple spaces closer…" She muttered before shaking her head and getting in the front passenger seat. The AC was stronger there when the car was on, and it was hot as hell outside.

"I should have figured Kelly was just meeting Anthony here." The college student snorted.

"OrianPrime92 you are being taken into custody in accordance with both Cybertron's and Earth's federal government laws. Do not resist or I may have to use force to ensure your cooperation." A smooth, Italian-accented voice said through the radio.

"What the fu-?" Amy yelped as the car screeched out of the parking lot and down the main street.

"Cybertronian? To hell with this! I didn't do nothin'! Why the hell am I getting' arrested?" She screeched, yanking furiously on the door handle.

"You and another organic were hacking into a communication network of the highest security. The action was traced back to your username." The radio reported.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Amy screamed, starting to panic.

"By order of me, Dino, you shall not kick me again!" The radio growled, the girl's seatbelt jolting her back against her seat.

"Oh my god…. I helped buy a possessed car. Oh my god I'm gonna die." She squeaked.

"I am under strict orders not to kill you. And I am not, possessed, as you English speakers say. I am a proud, brave Autobot warrior. See I show you." The accented voice explained and the seat heaved from underneath her. The blonde fell flat on her butt in the dirt as the car changed before her eyes into a giant robot. She gaped openly at the creature.

"Oh…. My…. God…. If I'm in another of my Transformers dreams I really don't wanna wake up right now…" Amy squealed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, you happy no? I must take you to our base where we ask you a bunch of questions." Dino said and he returned to being a car.

"Whoa…. Wait, you're a Ferrari?" The human asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, she is not, how you say, Piece of shit on wheels?" The bot replied, opening the passenger side door.

"Sei una fottuta macchina bellissima…." Amy sighed as she sank back into the seat.

"Ah! Grazie piccolo. The complement is not lost on me." The Ferrari replied, a smile evident in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4 These Humans Are Odd

Yes I know it's been forever but I finally have a new chapter up! Thanks to all my readers for their patience! I started my freshman year of college so I really don't have much time to myself. I appologize again for my very infrequent updates! -bows-

Transformers charries don't belong to me blah blah blah, Ya'll get the drift

* * *

><p>"Hey, hu- Hannah. We're here." Ironhide's gruff voice growled in her ear. She sat up groggily, her hair mussed and sticking out at odd angles from her pony tail. Hannah blinked and looked blearily around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Wher're we at?" She slurred, her tongue thick in her dry mouth.

"Mission City. Now get your aft out so I can take you to interrogation." He huffed, tipping her over towards the door.

"Oh yea, 'cause telling me that will definitely make me wanna get out…" She grumbled, grabbing her bag and disembarking from the truck.

"Oh shit!" The teen yelped as she dropped several feet to the concrete floor.

"Fuck… Forgot you're so much damn taller than my truck." She groaned, rubbing her sore bottom as she stood. The bot shifted to his bi-pedal mode and glowered down at his captive.

"Move it or lose it fleshy. I gotta take you to the room where you're gonna be questioned." Ironhide said, his vocabulary losing some of its original formality. Hannah cleared her throat and glared at him.

"What is it now?" He sighed, rubbing his face.

"For some advanced species of great intelligence you sure as hell are shitty at remembering names, metal head." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"For someone who lost any future control of her fate the minute she came in contact with me, you're awfully cocky, human." The bot said, gritting his teeth.

"Too fuckin' bad. You kidnap me, tell me close to nothing of what the hell is going on, and treat me like a lower species. Either use my God-given-had-it-since-birth-it's-on-my-damned -birth-certificate-name, or don't address me at all. Got it you Primus-Damned, glitch-headed, rusty bucket of slag?" Hannah snarled, her eyes shooting daggers at the bot. Ironhide prepared for a very heated rebuttle but was silenced by the entrance of a larger, blue and red robot.

"This is the target Ironhide? A fiery temper on this one." The new mech said, examining Hannah.

"Affirmative Optimus. Shall I teach her some manners?" Ironhide asked firing up his cannons.

"Stand down Ironhide. She has a right to be angry. She has not been proven guilty of the crimes being charged against her. She should not be treated as a criminal just yet." He answered, kneeling down to get closer to the human's level.

"My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Do you know why you were brought here DragonflyPrime93, also known as Hannah Blackfoot?" Optimus asked.

"I was told I was being accused of hacking into some transmission or something with an accomplice. I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about. I can barely figure out how to tag people in comments on Facebook!" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Facebook is a-" Hannah started to explain.

"We are well aware of what Facebook is. It is scanned by us for any possible threats or information leaks." Optimus interrupted.

"Oh. Right." She said lamely.

"Now do you have any questions before we begin?" The Prime asked, straightening to his full height.

"Well, I have a lot but the main one right now is who the fuck is my accomplice?" Hannah asked, air-quoting the last word.

"OrianPrime92. Otherwise known as Amy Kendell." He answered.

"Woah, woah, woah. Amy? Is she here can I talk to her?" She asked in a rush.

"So are you telling us she was your accomplice?" The mech asked confusedly.

"No! She's my best friend! Please let me talk to her! Question us together. I think I know what's happened." The girl urged, stepping closer to the huge creation. Optimus hesitated, weighing his options silently.

"I swear to you that we can tell you exactly what happened. I just really want to see her. Please." Hannah begged. She could see the bot starting to cave in and went for the kill.

"Look, I even have my laptop. That's what started all this. You can scan it if you don't believe us after we tell you our story." Hannah sighed, unzipping her backpack and pulling out the computer.

"Alright. We will allow you two to be questioned together. We will be examining your device as well. If it is clean, it will be returned to you before you leave. If not... Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it." He sighed, waving for her to follow him.

…

Amy sat patiently in the sparsely furnished room, taking up one of the four human-sized chairs and her feet propped up on the stainless-steel table. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to count the ceiling tiles in the tiny room. Every time she blinked she lost track of where she had left off and had to start over again. Sitting there, balancing on the back legs of the metal chair, neck craned back, staring at the ceiling; Amy was tackled in a bone-crushing hug. The chair and its occupant crashed to the floor with a reverberating clang and a curse.

"What the fucking hell?" She shrieked, shoving the large, warm weight off her.

"Amy! I can't believe you're here!" A familiar voice cried.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Amy asked, laughing in disbelief.

"Same reason you are I guess." Her friend shrugged.

"That weird virus that hacked into your computer and started makin' all that freaky noise?" The older girl asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup." Hannah nodded, her mouth quirked into a half smile.

"Is this not awesome?" They both squealed in unison, grinning madly at the other.

"These humans're real peculiar sir." Ironhide muttered, shaking his helm.

"I think that the possibility that these two purposely accessed our system has just dropped dramatically." Optimus replied, his face dead-panned.


End file.
